The Call
by icedcoffeeandshowtunes
Summary: Stories of loss, love, friendship, family. Danny and Baez's lives change drastically and they fall back on each other and partners and maybe something more. Co-written by some of my real-life best friends.
1. Chapter 1

Danny sat typing up the final statement in the report from his notes as Baez filed the last of the handwritten notes in the tan manila folder. Everybody else in the precinct had left but them. It was about 12:30 in the morning. Baez got up and grabbed her empty coffee mug from her desk, scattered with papers. She looked at her partner,

"Do you want some?" she asked motioning to his own empty coffee mug. He rubbed his face with his hands

"Yea, thanks." She smiled and scoffed as she picked up the mug. She filled both mugs up with steaming black coffee and headed back to their desks. She set Danny's mug down,

"Thanks, partner," he mumbled. She was about to sit down when her cell phone rang. She took a sip of her coffee and dug her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Baez," she answered, still standing by her partner's desk.

"Yes, hello. Is this first-grade detective Maria Baez out of the 54th precinct?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes..." She hesitated to look back at Danny, he raised his eyebrows giving her an inquisitive look, she shrugged back at him, and then said "And this is…" her voice trailed off as the man continued,

"I am detective Marshall Nelson from the 111th precinct."

"Okay? " She said clearly confused as to why this detective, that she had never met, was calling her. She subtly chuckled at Danny as they exchanged smiles.

"Do you know a Lucia and Ana Baez?" the detective asked interrupting her.

She cleared her throat,

"Yes, they are my mom and sister. Why?" Danny looked up at this comment and watched his partner as she listened to the man on the other end. The residual smile he had left on her face shattered, as terror flooded her eyes, and her face went white. She dropped the mug full of coffee, it clattered onto her desk the boiling liquid going everywhere. Her now empty right hand clutched her abdomen and she gasped for air. In a matter of seconds, the phone slipped from her hand and to the floor. Danny shot up from his chair, and slipped his arms under hers, as her knees gave out and she collapsed into him. Her breath quickened and she began to hyperventilate. One of her fists gripped his shirt. Danny slowly eased her to the ground, still in his arms. He pulled her closer with his left arm and then picked up her phone from a foot away, the other detective still on the line.

"Hello, this is Daniel Regan, Maria Baez's partner. What the hell is going on?" he asked. Detective Marshall answered,

"I'm so sorry detective, Ana and Lucia Baez were found dead yesterday at 11 hundred hours." Danny inhaled sharply,

"Oh my god." He glanced down at Maria, closed his eyes and swallowed. "Thank you, detective. I will call you back in the morning." He hung up the phone, not waiting for a response. He set the phone down and pulled his partner closer. She exhaled shakily and inhaled a whimper escaping her lips tears ran down her cheeks as her emotions intensified.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Her body curled into the fetal position and Danny brushed back her short hair from her face as she struggled to breathe. Danny inhaled slowly trying to keep himself calm. He held her and few tears escaped his own eyes. As he watched his partner's heart break, his own heart broke with her. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Maria sobbed against his chest, shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Her breathing had slowed down, and her tears had stopped. Her body felt numb, as she clung to her partner in the middle of the floor. Danny's heartbeat was soft and steady in her ear, it was the only thing she could feel, the only thing that was tangible. She inhaled a deep, unsteady breath. Pulling herself impossibly closer to him as she exhaled. After a while, Danny began to shift, at the loss of contact Maria panicked,

"Don't leave," she pleaded her voice desperate. He looked down at her.

"I'm not. Let's get you home," he responded. He stood and slowly helped her up. Baez swayed, suddenly dizzy, and she gripped his arm before she fell. He looked down and met her eyes their forearms locked to keep her from falling.

"Let's take it slow," he said searching her eyes for agreement. She nodded.

When they arrived at her apartment twenty minutes later, Maria had gone from shocked to numb. She didn't speak during the drive, and as the street lights cast flashes of warm yellow light on her face, every so often she could feel her partner looking at her. Danny helped her up the stairs and his hand rested on the small of her back as she fumbled with the key to her apartment due to her shaky hands. After a few seconds of struggle, she felt his warm, steady hand on hers.

"Here," he said. She turned her hand over so he could take the key out of her palm. He opened the door gently and let her walk in front of him. She took a few steps in a stopped. Danny glanced up from the lamp he was turning on to see his partner frozen in the middle of the room. He slowly walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly then looked at him,

"What do I do?" she said her face blank with lines of grief weaved through.

"You mean right now?" he asked looking at her, his voice soft and soothing, a voice-only the people closest to him had heard before. She nodded just barely.

"How about you go sit on the couch, and I will get you some water. Sound good?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. Again, she nodded and then began to move towards the couch. Satisfied with her movement Danny walked to the kitchen and grabbed a clean glass from the drying rack. He filled it with water from the sink and turned to go back to his partner. He walked into the living room to find her sitting on the edge of the couch her blazer still on as well as her shoes, her badge, and her holster. She stared out the window directly across from her. He quietly sighed and set the glass of water on the coffee table. Danny knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her thigh.

"Hey," he said looking at her, her gaze not meeting his own.

"Let's get you out of this stuff." she finally looked at him

"Okay," she said, the words quivering as they left her mouth. He reached out his hand waiting for her to grab it. When she finally reached up, her hand unsteady and shaking, he helped her stand. Then he nudged her just enough to get her to turn around. His hands went to her collar and pulled at the blazer. It slid off of her shoulders, her arms limp as Danny tugged it off of her. He laid the blazer on the coffee table behind them and turned back to face her. He looked at her and silently asked permission to remove her gun and badge attached to her belt. Her head barely moved but Danny knew what it meant. His hands reached her belt and he unclipped her badge and laid it beside her blazer. Then he reached out to unhook her gun. One hand undid the top clasp while the other slowly lifted her glock out. He then unclipped the holster and again turned to set them down. Danny grabbed the water and turned around to face her.

"Here. Sit, and drink." "Thank you," she said quietly as she eased herself back onto the couch and took the glass of water from Danny's outstretched hand. Danny knelt down in front of her and took her shoes off of her feet.

"There," he said. At this, he grabbed her things and walked down the hallway back to her bedroom. Danny set down all of her things on her dresser and grabbed a blanket off of her bed.

"C'mon, let's get you to sleep," Danny said as he walked back into the living room the blanket draped over one arm.

"It's okay Danny. You don't have to stay." Baez said pulling her knees to her chest. He handed her the soft blanket and stepped towards one of her end tables to take off his jacket and things.

"Yes I do," he said as he turned back and set his phone on the coffee table

"Your family-" she trailed off, already knowing her reasons would be shot down.

"They understand. Pops is with the boys."

"Danny I-" she stopped as her whole body began to shake with emotion.

"We're gonna get these guys Baez. I promise."

She pursed her lips, silent, as she tried to suppress the sobs teasing to rack her body. Danny moved from where he was standing, to the couch where she was sitting, pulling her close as he fought between rage and sorrow. His emotions tearing at each other. And they were silent, alone, still.

Danny's eyes opened to the quiet ringing of his phone. He fumbled around trying to reach the coffee table to stop the intrusion of noise. His fingers finally made contact with the cold metal and subconsciously pressed accept. He answered it softly,

"Hold on just a minute." Danny slowly sat up trying his best not to wake up his partner who was sleeping soundly, after a restless night, spread across his chest. Danny moved a pillow in place of him and covered her back up with a blanket as he stood up. He adjusted his shirt and walked a few short steps into the kitchen.

"It's Reagan, talk to me," he spoke softly.

"Danny, we've got a hit on this guy. We found video surveillance of him leaving the building minutes after the estimated T.O.D. We ran it through facial recognition and got a hit his name is Tony Rodriguez. He has no current address but his girlfriend posted bail for him a year ago. We picked her up a few minutes ago. She will be at the precinct waiting for you. Lieutenant Carver has the case file for you."

"I'm on my way. Hold her for me. And Dad-" He ran his hands over his head. He raised his eyes from the marble countertop to Baez still sound asleep oblivious to the developments and turmoil created around her at this moment.

"There's an officer waiting outside her door and two more stationed at the front entrance. Nobody's getting to her Danny." Danny closed his eyes thankful his Dad understood some of what he was going through.

"Thanks, Dad." Danny hung up and turned to get a glass of water. He took a long drink and set it down on the counter. Resting his hands on the edge of the countertop leaning forward trying to get a grip on his frantic thoughts. He exhaled sharply and closed his eyes. When he finally stood and turned a few seconds later, he found Baez leaning on the door frame, her arms wrapped around herself, quiet.

"Who was that?" she asked her voice almost timid. In that moment of uncertainty, she looked the most vulnerable he had ever seen her Danny stepped forward and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"It was my Dad. They have a solid lead, I'm going to head in and question her." He answered. Then his voice softened,

"Will you be okay?" Her body shivered and then involuntarily tensed up. Danny felt this and ran his hand up and down her back.

"Listen, Baez, the Commissioner has got two cops downstairs and another one outside that door. Maria – you need _anything, _you call me, and I'm dropping everything to come back." Her first name felt foreign on his tongue.

"I'll be okay Danny. Go catch these guys." She said looking up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny stepped into the interrogation room, his anger bouncing off the walls. The girl sat up, fear crossing her face at the tension he held. "Hello, Abigail."

She wore a long-sleeved white t-shirt, her dirty-blond hair hung over her shoulders in a frazzled mess. Her eyeliner from last night smudged from being dragged into the precinct so early.

"You wanna tell me who this is?" He slid a photo across the table. She was silent. Her face looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Okay. I'll help you remember. His fingerprints were found at a crime scene last night. Two people dead. A cops' family." Try as she might, her surprise couldn't be hidden.

"His fingerprints are also at your apartment. How's your relationship going?"

She shook her head, relief crossing her face.

"No no, Tony and I broke up."

"Oh did you? And just when did that happen? Because security tapes show him entering your apartment just last week."

"It was just three days ago."

"Oh, I see," Danny said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm. He sat down across from her. "So you break up with Tony, and three days later, he kills a cop's mom and sister. And just how long were you two dating, Abigail?" His voice was soft, ridden with fury.

She didn't answer.

"How long?" He was yelling now, furious.

"Three years," she answered, dropping her head.

"Three years," Danny leaned back, lifting his head slightly.

"You were together for three years and you break up with him three days before he kills a cop's family. So would you like to tell me what happened, or would you rather rot in prison?"

"I just – I didn't love him anymore."

"Bull. You had three years to figure that out. My partner's family is _dead._ I need answers, right now." He was yelling, and other officers were paying close attention. She sighed heavily.

"He just – he changed. He got sad all of a sudden last week, stopped calling his mom. He used to call his mom every day. Then the sadness turned into anger, and he started yelling at me –" the tears started falling. "He hasn't treated me like that before-" She couldn't continue.

"Abigail, what exactly happened?" Danny held no pity for her, only overwhelming rage and desperation for answers. He leaned his body weight towards her on his right arm, that was placed on the cold metal table.

"He told me he just wants someone to hurt like he was hurting, but he wouldn't tell me what's wrong. He said someone was going to pay. He was so unhinged, and it happened so suddenly. I thought I was gonna be the one who was gonna pay."

"Where is he!" he yelled.

Other detectives looked up as the door slammed shut behind Danny. He stormed across the bullpen and halted sharply at his desk. Danny shoved his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and shuffled papers around on his desk looking for his phone. Finally finding it he shoved it deep inside his pocket and opened his desk drawer. He grabbed his gun, holstered it, and slammed the drawer shut as he bolted for the elevator. Once downstairs he ran across the street to his squad car and slid into the driver's seat. More heads turned as the grey challenger peeled out of the precincts side street headed for Tony's favorite bar.

Danny's phone rang and he picked it up without reading the caller ID. As he picked it up he grumbled some flippant words and answered it.

"Reagan," he said shortly.

"Danny, I heard gunshots," Baez's voice was steady but interlaced with terror.

"Easy, Baez. Are the cops still outside your door?" Danny's demeanor immediately changed

"I - I don't know, Danny, I -," she fumbled for words her voice now on the verge of tears.

"Baez, stay on the line for me, I'm two blocks away, I'm coming right now," Danny swung his car around, pulling an illegal u-turn, tires screeching against the wet pavement. He could hear her breath picking up its pace.

"Danny. I feel like I- I can't breathe"

"I'm on my way, breathe Baez. Hang tight."

Danny charged up towards her apartment, barely hesitating at the three officers down on the stairs.

"We got shots fired, three officers down. I need a bus at 324 E Park Ave, apartment 4C forthwith." he yelled into his phone.

Danny's heart was racing, he stormed up the stairs. Then he heard the gunshot. He froze momentarily, swaying with fear, suddenly dizzy.

"Baez!" He yelled, grabbing the railing to steady himself, his head spinning. He recentered himself and charged through the fourth-floor doorway.

"Baez!" He yelled again, sprinting down the hallway to her apartment. He didn't even check to see if the door was unlocked, he simply threw his body into the door and raised his gun.

"Police!" he yelled. There was no one. The living room window was shattered. Danny moved toward the window quietly, looking around for any sign of Baez or the shooter. He looked down to the street. Seeing no one, he turned toward the living room and began walking he began walking toward the hallway when he heard a quiet, muffled groan. He whipped around, heart pounding.

Baez sat against the cabinets in her kitchen, behind the island. She was trying to push herself up with her legs but with no avail. Her right arm, gripped her upper left arm. Blood staining her white shirt and running over her fingers. She groaned and inhaled sharply. Without hesitation Danny lowered and holstered his gun, and snatched a towel from the oven handle, kneeling swiftly beside Baez and tightly pressed the towel against her gunshot wound. She winced sharply at the pressure, clenched her left fist around his jacket, and groaned with pain, leaning her head back on the cabinets and arching her back.

"It's okay partner, I got you, it's okay. Did it go through?"

"Yes," Baez winced again as she lifted her right hand and pointed behind her. She leaned forward slightly,

"Flowers." she breathed, exhaling sharply, not able to finish her sentence, as the pain overwhelmed her senses.

Danny looked up, seeing a shattered vase on the counter that the bullet had hit after leaving Baez's arm. Then he glanced back at the window resisting the urge to go after the coward who shot his partner. Danny called in the shooting, urging for a rush on the bus.

"54 Detectives to central, we have a 10-13, officer down, put a rush on that bus!" Then he took Baez's right hand as she leaned her head back against the cabinets, letting out a slow, shaky breath.


End file.
